Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to magnifying devices. More specifically, the present invention provides a keyboard magnifying device for allowing users to more easily view the keys on a computer keyboard. The magnifying device comprises a base on which a keyboard can be positioned, an elongated post extending upwardly therefrom, and a frame that supports a magnifying lens thereon wherein the magnifying lens is vertically aligned with the base and the keyboard thereon.
Typing efficiently is an important skill for many workers in various fields. Many people have jobs that require them to spend some or most of their time working on a computer. However, many people are not proficient with computers and may have difficulty typing on a computer keyboard. While learning to type, the person may have to spend considerable time looking at the keyboard in order to identify the proper keys. Further, the keys on the keyboard are small and many people may have difficulty viewing the keys, making it more difficult to type. As a result, a magnifying device for helping a user to more easily view the keys on a keyboard is desired.
Devices have been disclosed in the prior art that relate to keyboard magnifying devices. These include devices that have been patented and published in patent application publications. These devices generally relate to magnifying devices attachable to lamps, computers, handheld devices, and other objects, such as U.S. Pat. No. 8,294,998, U.S. Pat. No. 6,088,173, U.S. Pat. No. 5,847,883, U.S. Pat. No. 7,548,386, U.S. Published Patent Application Number 2004/0041067, U.S. Published Patent Application Number 2011/0291958, U.S. Pat. No. 4,012,127, and U.S. Published Patent Application Number 2011/0069404.
These prior art devices have several known drawbacks. The devices in the prior art provide magnifying devices specifically adapted for use with a computer keyboard. However, such devices fail to provide a magnifying device having a base on which a keyboard can be positioned, and that further includes lights directed towards the keyboard in order to allow a user to more easily view the keys thereon.
In light of the devices disclosed in the prior art, it is submitted that the present invention substantially diverges in design elements from the prior art and consequently it is clear that there is a need in the art for an improvement to existing keyboard magnifying devices. In this regard the instant invention substantially fulfills these needs.